Narutos Desires
by Rictor Yagami
Summary: My first ever one shot lemon of my favorite pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto a lot of cool characters would not have died, and Naruto would not be an idiot. I decided to try my hand at a lemon fic as I was inspired by Freedom Guards Naruto Deserted Islands stories. And this will be a one shot, though I might decide to make another if I shall use my favorite pairing of the series.

() Thoughts

Chapter 1

Desires Fulfilled.

It was a late starry night in the village of Konohagakure. Travelling down the streets to his home was a young adult who was the sixth Hokage of said Shinobi village. He was around nineteen, had long blond hair. His eyes were the purest blue like the oceans in the sea. He was considered handsome by many of the females of his home. But this was no ordinary shinobi. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He was also the newest Rikkudo Sannin and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

It had been three years since his battle with both Madara Uchiha and his once former friend Sasuke Uchiha. It was a fearful war that was brought on because of one man trying to play god, and the other lost in his own hatred. The son of Minato and Kushina had been hard pressed when he was fighting not only the revived members of the Akatsuki. But the many former kages of the past and the former host of the other tailed beasts.

Among them were friends and loved ones that he had met during his time. Even his godfather Jiraiya and his parents. It was thanks to Itachi's gift that he was able to best Sasuke and defeats their insane ancestor. He tried to burn the blond shinobi with an Amaterasu, but was consumed by the very deadly flames of his own clan's technique. What was even more shocking was that the student of Jiraiya gained the eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

Then to Naruto's surprise and Madara horror, Naruto had gained eyes that looked like the Juubis. With his newest source of power he was able to slay the mad Uchiha and restore peace to the Elemental nation. Then to the amazement of others Naruto was able to fully resurrect those that Kabuto had controlled using the Edo Tensei, giving them freedom and to be reunited with their loved ones.

However some were not able to be fully brought back by Naruto's power. He sighed as he sadly could not be reunited with his mother and father. The past Kages and even elders like Chiyo chose to return to the afterlife, knowing that the new Rikkudo Sannin had the world in good hands.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he arrived at the gate that had been once the home to his parents. It was a simple large house as they were humble and loved the village they grew up in. He opened, and then closed the gate once he was inside. He proceeds to walk into his home, where one of his wives was waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you Naruto-kun."

He looked to see Hinata Hyuga, and smiled warmly at her. After the war he searched for Hinata to talk things over with her, and discuss about having a relationship with her. Afterword's the two started dating and after six months led to love and marriage. But because he was the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, he was required to have more than one wife. This led to him marring Princess Koyuki of Snow/Spring country, Shion of Demon country, and Amaru, the Jinchuriki of the Reibi no Menhiru.

There was even the two Daimyos Haruna and Toki who became his wives as they loved Naruto for the good deeds he had done for them in the past.

He walked up to his wife and embraced her, along with a kiss. Hinata returned the greeting with the same loving affecting. She then proceeded to lead him up the stairs of their home to the bed room that once was his parents. They sat down on the bed and began to talk about what's been going on with Naruto asking first.

"So where is everyone and what's been going on here at home?"

"Koyuki is performing in another movie, Haruna is negotiating overseas, and Toki is helping out Shibuki in Takigakure."

"And Amaru and Shion?"

"Shion is adding Amaru and Shizuni in the hospital in Sunagakure."

Naruto did his trade mark grin and said in a suggestive way, "Well Hina-hime. That only leaves me and you. Heh He he."

The Hyuga heiress blushed a bright shade of red at what the Orange Hokage was suggesting. Then she decided to bring up another subject.

"Did you know that Iruka and Anko are getting married?"

The student of Jiraiya became surprised. "Really? When did this happen?"

"It was found out today when you were out. Iruka and Anko were at the Akamichi Bar-B-Q and then Iruka proposed to her. She became ecstatic and shouted yes, while kissing him over and over again."

The young Hokage couldn't help but smile for his father/brother figure. What was even more surprising was the very curse mark that Anko detested had in fact saved her life from Kabuto and her becoming one of the sacrifices for more of the resurrected warriors. It seemed Orochimaru did care for Anko and it gave her the strength needed to kill Kabuto and escape to safety. It even protected her from the Edo Tensei when he tried to perform it on her. It was then Hinata brought him out of his thoughts.

"Now was there anything else you wanted to know?"

Naruto shook his head. "I think that's about all I wanted to know." He leaned over and kissed her, his wife returning with the favor with passion.

(Lemon Time)

Hinata began undressing Naruto starting with his pants. As they slide down, she used her right hand to begin undressing her spouse, while her left hand slid into his boxers to stroke his cock. Hinata husband moaned, and then started to remove her clothing. He removed her upper clothing, momentarily stopping Hinata stroking his cock. He then removed her bra, allowing for her large breast to spill out. Hinata proceeded to remove her own pants and kick off her shoes, leaving her in black silk underwear.

Naruto removed his own shoes and kicked them away, along with pants that were there, leaving him in only his boxers. He then led his wife to the bed and laid her on her back, while running his hands on her smooth milk white skin.

"Mmmmm. That feels good Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned enjoying every touch from her beloved.

"I'm just getting started my hime." The young Hokage then crawled on the bed, and lay next to her. He proceeded to lick her large right breast, flicking his tongue on her nipple. She moaned in delight, and shuddered as his hand went sliding down to her pussy. He slides his fingers underneath the fabric and gently began stroking her clitoris.

She was moaning and squealing with delight, her hands rubbing his muscular chest. She reached down and started removing her panties, stopping Naruto from stroking her pussy. She looked at him questionably.

"Why did you stop?"

"I just wanted to help get them off you." He stated simply, followed by leaving a trail of kisses starting from the top working his way down to her vagina. He stopped momentarily to fondle her tits and sucking on each of them. Hinata gasped and shifted, using one of her legs to rub against Naruto's crotch, harden his unit even more.

The Jinchuriki went down more and pulled off the Hyuga Heiress panties, fully exposing her wet pussy.

"Hinata-chan you're already wet and excited."

"Naruto-kun. Please be gentle."

"I will."

With these words he started licking her clitoris, and vagina in slow circular motions. Hinata moaned and gasped in delight from the pleasure she was receiving from her beloved. Naruto then began fucking her with his tongue making her even more arouse.

"AHH! Yes! Right there Naruto-Kun!"

The blond shinobi began sucking on the clitoris, licking even faster than before. He decided to use some chakra on his tongue to make it even more pleasurable like his wives have done for him during their nights of love making. Finally after a few more moments his wife hit her orgasm.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

She plopped down on her back, catching her breath, while Naruto licked up her juices. After he had finished, Hinata sat up and pulled him in for another soulful kiss. He got up and Hinata gently laid him on his back. She pulled off his boxers, fully exposing his man hood. It was a full nine inches and without hesitation; the wife of Uzumaki began licking his cock and his balls, using her chakra to please him as he did her. The blond Hokage moaned in absolute pleasure and excitement as his wife continues.

But she decided to go even further and took in his whole manhood into her mouth. Her head bobbing up and down sucking gently on it.

"AH! Hinata-chan that feels so good! Don't stop yet!"

"You like that, don't you Naruto-kun?" The sister of Hanabi purred.

"Oh yeah my hime."

"Then you'll love what I do next."

She started stroking his cock with her tits, while licking the tip of it. She added a little spit to make it more slippery and rubbed even more on Naruto's manhood. That was when he had his orgasm.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Cum shot up and the daughter of Hiashi had her mouth open to take in the large flowing white liquid. Some had fallen onto her large bust, but she paid it little mind and sucked on the tip of Naruto's cock to get at the rest. Naruto moaned from the pleasure he was getting from Hinata. Without another word he grasped Hinata's hands and laid her on her back.

"Are you ready for this my hime?"

"I want you inside me Naruto-kun. I need you."

He nodded, and with his still harden cock, he slowly entered in Hinata, pushing into her vagina. Slowly he entered into pussy, pushing through her wet walls, taking care not to cause her pain. Once he fully entered, he slowly pulled out his cock, though not fully. He repeated this cycle and started going faster, Hinata moaning and loving every minute of it.

"Right There Naruto."

"AH! HARDER! FASTER!"

"YES! OH KAMI YES!"

The young sannin grasped Hinata's sides and thrust even harder, making the Hyuga heiress gasp in delight and screaming his name. He then decided to stop for a moment causing his spouse to look at him. "Why did you stop Naruto-kun?"

He gave a foxy grin and said, "Could you get on top of me now my hime?"

Hinata couldn't help but blush and nodded. Her lover lay on his back, while she got on top of him. Once she was straddled on top, she began to ride on top of him while he thrust up words his hands on her tits.

"YESSS! HARDER! DEEPER!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"NARUTO!"

"HINATA!"

The Hyuga heiress leaned forward and her entire body was on top of Naruto's. Pressed against one another Naruto gripped Hinata's ass while Hinata put her tongue in Naruto's mouth. Both lovers' were moaning, their bodies covered in sweat loving every moment of the sex they were having. Finally both had reached their limit and cried out from the orgasm. Hinata and Naruto took deep breaths embracing each other.

"That was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Naruto-Kun" She smiled at her spouse. "Wait till the others get back though. Then the real fun will begin."

Both enveloped each other in another kiss.

The End

Well that's it for my first lemon fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it, though I might do another one. Originally I wanted to name this story a Kunoichi Need. Maybe another time I'll write a story called that. Anyway I wanted to take a break from my other story for abit. Also I want to say this to get it off my chest. I will so kick Kishimoto's ass if he kills Anko in the manga and anime. Or curse him to his grave. It is bad enough he killed a lot of cool characters that could have been developed and used more in the Naruto series. I just got to keep hoping that she will live, and maybe what I wrote might come true. Wishful thinking doesn't hurt once in a while.

Plus I will be sending one of my ideas to a list of other authors in case I lose the desire to write another Naruto fic or any other I can think off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to one Masashi Kishimoto. Like I said before if I did own Naruto a lot of cool characters I saw wouldn't have died and would have been developed more.

I decided to write a second chapter as a thank you to those who added this story as one of their favorites. If anyone would like I will try to write a revised first chapter for this. This chapter will have Naruto with the Daimyo of Spring/Snow Country.

Chapter 2

Nightly Spring Pleasures

It had been three days since Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; the Hokage of Konohagakure had a very lovely night with his wives back home. Currently he was in Spring Country discussing matters with another of his wives who was the Daimyo of Spring/Snow Country about developing new technology to help those who were sick and making sure that the shinobi and samurai of the country didn't slack off in their training.

Koyuki did wonder why her husband wanted them to continue to train even though there was peace in the Elemental Nations. The blond Jinchuriki had stated that even though in the times of peace one must always train and be prepared for any future threats that would appear before them so as to avoid another war like he had with Tobi and Kabuto.

"I believe we will finish here for today everyone." The Daimyo/actress said to those with her in a meeting room and gestured for everyone to leave. When her advisors were gone it was just her and Naruto in the room. She stood up from her seat, then walking over to her husband she planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned sticking his tongue in her mouth. Koyuki returned the kiss with great gusto and after a minute they broke for air.

"I take it things have been really busy for you Koyuki-chan." The blond Uzumaki asked his spouse.

"It has been darling, but no one ever said being an actress and a daimyo was an easy job." She said to her lover. "How are things back in Konoha?"

"Everything is going fine, especially after what me, Hinata-chan, and the others did three nights ago." He said showing his trade mark grin to his wife.

"I wish I was there, but I had to finish another movie." She pouted as she received letters from Hinata, about the night of love making the two had before, and when Shion and Amaru came to them she couldn't help but blush from what she read.

The blond Hokage smiled and said, "Well I'm here in your country so we can make it up for three nights ago."

She smiled at that and then brought up something.

"How has Sakura been doing lately? I was worried about her since...Sasuke died three years ago." Inwardly she frown thinking about the man who betrayed his friendship and trust with her husband.

It was during his training years when Jiraiya was still alive and was training Naruto she meet up with the two during a movie shoot for the next Princess Gale movie. Wanting to spend some time with the man who changed her for the better she invited them to stay for a few days to talk about how things have been and where he and Jiraiya were traveling.

When she had heard about what had happened between him and the Uchiha she was upset at his betrayal to Konoha and had asked Naruto why he was never marked as a missing-nin for what he had done.

Naruto had explained to her that he had asked Tsunade not to mark him as a missing-nin and because of the promise he made to Sakura on wanting to bring him back home to Konoha. He also stated that he considered Sasuke a brother and a friend that was lost and needed help.

She didn't like it and had let him know of how she felt about what he told her and even asked him to reconsider the promise he made to Sakura as she didn't want him to die because of Sasuke's selfishness for power and revenge. However the disciple of Jiraiya was stubborn and told her he wouldn't go back on his word and that he believes he could be saved, assuring her he wouldn't die.

She was brought back to the present when Naruto spoke to her.

"Sakura is doing a lot better than before and is starting to get out more often. I can thank Busy Brow for that since he was there to help her out."

Naruto thought back to when the war was over that the Fire Daimyo had announced to Tsunade that Naruto was to be made the sixth Hokage due to his bravery and heroic actions in saving the elemental nation's from Tobi and Sasuke. When Naruto became the Hokage his first act was to remove Koharu and Homura as his advisers when he learned from Shikamaru's father that Koharu had the nerve to blame Tsunade for what happened to Konoha when Pain invaded the village. He also stated to them that they had undermined the authority of the Third Hokage from when Itachi was forced to slay his own clan. They were later replaced with Tsunade and Iruka as his advisors.

That was when he learned from Choji that both Ino and Sakura were in a very depressed state when they learned of what happened to Sasuke.

Choji for his part made certain to check up on Ino as he cared a great deal for the daughter of Inochi Yamanaka. As for Naruto he made sure to check on Sakura every chance he got as life as the Hokage was very tough. The first few weeks weren't easy as Sakura refused to see anybody, even her own family couldn't get to her.

It was thanks to Lee who one night saved Sakura from taking her own life when she attempted to jump off the Hokage Monument and the biggest shock of all was when Lee slapped Sakura and yelled at her.

The disciple of Maito Gai had told her that the way she was going to deal with her pain was stupid and foolish as it would hurt not only her family but her friends as well. He even told her that Naruto would be just as upset as he still considered her a friend to him.

The disciple of Tsunade had cried into his arms that day and had repeatedly said sorry to him and to her family when they found out what happened. Sakura then made sure to see Inochi for therapy to help make sure she would never cause pain to herself or those close to her again.

"I'm happy to hear she is doing all right as I was worried she wouldn't move on after what happen. I know she loved him, but I couldn't forgive him after what he did not only to you but to everyone else that was involved with the war."

"I understand how you feel Koyuki-hime, I honestly didn't want to believe that Sakura and I lost our teammate but after what happened to him during the war it couldn't be helped."

Deciding to change the subject the female Daimyo brought up another subject.

"Do you remember when you asked me to marry you Naruto-kun?"

The son of Kushina and Minato smiled as he remembered that day. It was just two months after he married Hinata that the two were visiting her on their honey moon. Naruto had introduced Hinata to Koyuki and both talked about how each one meet the other and of what was going on back in Konoha.

When the young Uzumaki mentioned the Clan Restoration Act he had asked the Daimyo for her hand in marriage but also wanted the Hyuga heiress consent and agreement if she was willing to share and didn't mind.

Hinata had no problems as like the actress she too had changed for the better thanks to the blond Jinchuriki and liked Koyuki as the two hit it off well knowing they both loved the same man as it would be pointless to fight over him.

After a few days the Daimyo of Spring/Snow Country announced that she would be marring the Hokage soon, much to everyone's amazement and joy.

They were married a few months after that and had spent many nights in bed. What was even more shocking when they had married Koyuki had asked him to star in the Icha-Icha movie and people couldn't tell if the love making was real or not.

Focusing back to the present he asked, "So would you like to have a repeat of what we did in the movie?"

She blushed and nodded while saying, "Let's do it later tonight as now wouldn't be the best time."

Giving each other one last kiss they left the room to get their business done before having pleasure.

Later that night...

Naruto sat quietly in the master bedroom of his wife waiting for her on the bed. He had spent the day with his wife touring around the city and greeting the civilians, along with signing autographs. He was currently shirtless, with only his pants on as he worked out earlier on before coming to his wife's room.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long Naruto-kun."

The blond Uzumaki turned his head at the sensual voice and his eyes widen seeing what his wife wore and could only utter one word.

"Wow."

Koyuki looked very stunning in her night dress. It was see through white silk that showed her beautiful figure and her round D-Cup sized breast. Her dress was opened halfway for her husband to get a good view of the panty's she wore which were white silk as well.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" She asked again in that same sensual voice while fluttering her eyes.

He couldn't help but grin and nodded to his wife. She smiled sensually and walked toward him while swaying her hips seductively. When she reached him she sat on his lap, and gave a lust filled kiss to her beloved. Then she said, "Let's have some fun Naruto-kun."

(Lemon Time)

After saying those words the Daimyo engaged her husband in another kiss while grinding against him in her sitting position. Naruto moaned enjoying the sexual treatment he was receiving and decided to return the favor by tracing his hands from her rear all the way up to her breast and began to fondle with them gently.

This caused the two to break the kiss they were having and the actress moaned enjoying the sensation she was feeling from her husband. She then lowered her arms as her husband began to remove her night dress and let it slide off of her.

The son of Minato and Kushina then began licking her harden nipple on her right tit, teasing it and kissing it before sucking on her tit while rubbing the other with his free hand.

"Ahhhh...yes right there Naruto-kun, oh Kami that feels nice."

"This is only the beginning Koyuki-chan."

He then started on her other tit, giving it the same treatment as the one before. Soon he began kissing in between her tits, licking and sucking on them all the while hearing the female Daimyo moan and rubbing her hands through his blond hair and rubbing his back in delight.

Naruto stopped his actions and gestured for his wife to stand. She did so and he then began to remove the rest of her nightdress leaving her bare naked. Before he could remove his pants, Koyuki stopped him and said, "Lie down Naruto-kun and let me remove them for you."

The blond Hokage nodded and did as his wife asked. Koyuki lay on top of him and then licked the side of his neck. She then began going down slowly leaving a trail of kisses on her lover's chest reaching toward his pants. The princess then pulled Naruto's pants and boxers off him, exposing his large manhood.

Licking her lips in anticipation she began kissing his cock before licking the tip of it, followed by stroking his balls lightly. All the while the blond Uzumaki moan enjoying every minute of it. Every touch, every lick she did it was amazing!

"Ohhhhh. Koyuki-chan this feels so good. Keep going."

The female Daimyo continued her administrations before slowly licking his nine inch cock down and up, then on both sides before sucking on his balls.

"Ahhhh. Oh Kami yes! More Koyuki-chan!"

She then stopped sucking and then let a little drool go onto his dick before she began rubbing her tits between his dick and began stroking her lover's manhood while licking the tip.

"OH KAMI!"

"Are you ready for me to go all the way Naruto-kun?"

The student of Jiraiya nodded his head eagerly as he couldn't wait to return the same pleasure she had giving him.

Koyuki smiled and without any hesitation she took her lovers manhood into her mouth and began to suck on it, hearing him moan in pleasure. She started slowly on him so as not to choke from performing oral sex. Then she started to pick up the pace her head bopping up and down while using her hand to stroke his cock.

"Ah Koyuki-chan I'm...I'm goanna cum!"

She stopped for a moment to speak to him and said huskily, "Come for me then Naruto-kun." She then started stroking him and had her mouth open with her tongue out.

Naruto screamed in pleasure as he had his orgasm and shot out a large amount of cum into her mouth. The actress and Daimyo took it in with only a little spilling onto her chest.

She swallowed and enjoyed the sweet taste of her husband's cum. Standing back up she sat on the bed and then spread her legs in an inviting manner.

"Whenever you are ready Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't need to be told any further as he went over to his wife, who then lay on her back keeping her legs open, her pussy starting to get wet from the excitement.

The son of Minato and Kushina decided to start off using his fingers to please her, using a little charka in his fingertips to begin with. He started rubbing her vagina slowly before he started working on her clit hearing her gasp in surprise before relaxing.

Using his middle and index finger he began penetrating her pussy pulling in and out at a slow pace to tease her at first. After doing this for a minute he took out his fingers and proceeded to use his tongue on her licking and sucking on her clit.

"Ahhhh...yessss...Just like that Naruto."

Naruto's tongue began to flick on her vagina wall's licking her juices and then decided to begin fucking her with his tongue.

Koyuki moaned and squirmed enjoying the pleasures her beloved was giving to her. She rested her legs on his shoulders while she gripped the sheets of the bed as he sucked on her pussy.

Naruto then decided to add chakra to his tongue making her gasp in delight as his tongue went deeper into her sex.

"Ooooohhhhhh! Naruto-kun deeper! Lick me right there!"

Naruto's licked her slit and then thrust his tongue into her pussy again only harder this time.

"I'm goanna cum!" The princess screamed.

And she came like a volcano as some of her juices went on Naruto's face, but he paid it no mind. He licked his face and her slit once more for good measures.

"You taste sweet as always my snow princess." He purred to her and gave a perverted grin that would make Jiraiya proud.

Standing up with his cock still hard he climbed onto the bed and laid beside her and whispered into her ear, "Ready for the grand finally?"

"Yes I am, but let me be on top to start it off." She said and gave him a deeply and pleasurable kiss moving him onto his back. She straddled on top of him and began to slowly take in his manhood into her sex.

Once she had his manhood all the way inside her she began to ride on him with her breasts bouncing with Naruto thrusting upwards.

"Oooh! Ohh! Ahhhh! Oh yeah!"

"Koyuki-chan you're so hot! Kami I love it!"

Naruto reached up to hold her tits as she rode him and began to fondle them with passion making both of them even more aroused. Soon they changed positions, with Koyuki laying on her side and Naruto beside her thrusting his cock into her pussy again. The sound of flesh against flesh could be heard threw out the room.

"AHHHH! OH YEAH! HARDER NARUTO-KUN, GO DEEPER!"

"MMMMMMMMM! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD KOYUKI-HIME!"

While he kept thrusting into her, he sucked on her neck with one hand rubbing her ass and the other her tit. Then he pulled out and laid her on her back ready to go into her once more.

Slowly he pushed his manhood through her vagina walls and began to go into a slow rhythm to start it off. Then he started going faster and with every thrust as he was on top of her as she grabbed his back.

"NARUTO-KUN! MAKE ME CUM PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!"

"SAY NO MORE! OH YEAH DO YOU LOVE THIS?"

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU!"

She pulled him onto her to kiss him fully, while wrapping her legs around him. Finally after what seemed like forever both came and screamed out in pleasure.

Naruto laid on top of his wife breathing heavily from the intense love making. Rolling on his back pulling Koyuki to his side he had a wide smile that matched his lovers.

"That was just awesome." He said after catching his breath.

"Would you like to go another round Naruto-kun?" Koyuki asked as she snuggled up to him.

He looked at her and said with a goofy grin, "Do you need to ask?"

They once again gave each other another kiss before making love once more that would last till morning.

The End.

Authors Note

Well that is the second chapter to Naruto's Desires and I hope everyone liked it. I just had to get this chapter out as one of my favorite authors asked about what happened to Sakura and how Koyuki and Naruto tied the knot. Hope this clears it up.

I want to say I'm sorry I haven't started on any of my crossovers as I have been getting new ideas and trying to come up with what kind of weapons and styles for the Biju's to be in my Naruto Devil May Cry crossover. I've also watched the entire 26 episodes of Outlaw Star and I'm thinking about doing a crossover with that and Naruto.

As for the Naruto manga, I'm hoping that Itachi saves Anko as I was getting tired of Kishimoto not mention in any chapter that no one has taken into account that Anko is missing and no one has been sent to find her or save her. I really hope she lives as there were already enough cool characters that died in the series.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so with that said let us get on with the show as I am tired of having to repeat myself.

I decided to write a third chapter out of boredom and to help get the creative juices flowing for my other Naruto lemon story. In this chapter it is going to be Naruto with not one, but two lovely ladies.

And it is none other than Haruna and Toki, who are the female daimyos from the anime filler arches. With that said please enjoy.

Chapter 3

Princess Three-way

It had been a week since Naruto had left Spring Country and had left for the Land of Vegetables, which was the home to one of his wives Haruna, the female daimyo. He was there to visit his wife and to help in matters concerning the country. He was a little surprised to see another of his wives there, namely Toki the female Daimyo of the Land of Birds.

Toki had come over for a visit and to see both Naruto and Haruna to catch up on old times since things were going well for her back at her homeland.

The talk was about simple trade arrangements between the Daimyo of The Land of Claws, concerning regular goods. It took about three to four hours but the conversation went well for both countries and soon trading would begin next week for the two lands.

The blonde Uzumaki was currently on his way to his room that he shared with Haruna when he came to visit her on several occasions. He was accompanied by one or more of his wives when they had time to see her when they had a free schedule. He couldn't help but blush when most of those visits had them making love to him and each other. Usually it involved him being tied to the bed while his wives each had their turns with him and once in a while they put on a show for him. He never knew they could be THAT kinky.

He soon reached the room and knocked on the door to see if they were in waiting for them. He waited for a little bit and when there was no reply he knocked again. He became confused when there was still no reply and decided to enter.

When he got inside he noticed that the room was dimly lit with candles leading toward were the bed was. Wondering what his two wife's had planned for him he decided to find out.

It took him a minute and he saw that they ended by the bed a few feet away from it and by the bed was a small table that had three glasses and a bottle of champing in a bucket filled with ice. That was when he heard a voice.

"We hope you're not tired from the meeting Naruto-kun."

The blonde Uzumaki the sound of Haruna voice and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Haruna had her hair hanging down and was dressed in black silk lingerie, with silk leggings. She wore a matching set of bra and thong style panties. She also wore a see through silk gown that she had open.

Toki was dressed in a similar way except for hers was white silk, along with her leggings. She too had her hair hanging down to her back as well.

Both women smiled and walked toward their husband with a sway in their hips, with Toki licking her lips and had a sultry look on her face. As for Haruna she had a warm smile and her face had a small blush on her checks.

When they reached Naruto they gently sat him down on the bed and each pressed their well endowed breast on his arms, with Haruna taking the right and Toki the left. It was Sagi's twin sister who broke the silence.

"Are you up for a drink with us Naruto-kun?"

The son of Kushina and Minato could only nod and couldn't help but smile in a goofy manner enjoying the feeling of their bodies against him.

Toki reached over and picked up the bottle of champing. She then opened it, the bottle making a popping sound. She began pouring each of the glasses with cold liquid. Once she had finished filling them she handed one to Naruto and the other to Haruna, while the last glass went to her.

Haruna raised her glass in the form of a toasting motion and said, "Let us toast to the wonderful years we have been married together and to the happiness our husband brought to the Elemental Nations."

Both Naruto and Toki nodded and raised their glasses as well to gently knock them together with Haruna's glass before drinking down the contents in a single gulp.

Sighing in delight of the drink Naruto asked his wife, "Where did you buy this Haruna-chan?"

"It was a gift from your friend Temujin. He had come by a few days ago after he had visited you and Koyuki when you were with her. It is from his country and he said it was one of the best champing made."

Naruto nodded as he remembered his friend from years ago when the tyrant Haido had attacked Gaara's home and Temujin had unknowingly aided the same man who had destroyed his home. It was thanks to the combined efforts of Naruto and Temujin that they stopped the mad man from using the Stone of Gelel for his dark deeds.

A year after the war with Tobi and Sasuke, Temujin had come to his home and had learned of what happened to his friend. Offering to help rebuild the damage done to Naruto's home as well as form an alliance to which many were grateful for.

"I hope to thank him the next time I see him. This is some good stuff that I hope to share with the others."

Both women nodded and it was Toki who spoke next.

"How has Tsunade and Jiraiya been?"

(Authors Note: I know Jiraiya wasn't brought back with the Edo Tensei but he was in this story and is now among the living like in the first chapter.)

"Their doing great, especially since Ero-Sannin is happy to retire and continue on his books. Heck he even made one about me and it sold millions!"

Both women couldn't help but smile and were happy that the last of the Senju was finally together with their husband's master. What came as a real shock was when Naruto was able to reverse their age to make them young again and have children which was thanks to his abilities as the new Rikkudo Sannin. Naruto felt they both deserved to have a family and had asked them both to be the godparents of his children which they were happy to accept along with a few others.

"Do you remember when Toki and I wanted to marry you Naruto-kun?" Haruna asked her lover.

"I sure do, and I was surprised that both of you had meet each other on the way to see me."

It was about six months after he married Koyuki and after they spent a two week vacation on their honeymoon they had visited Haruna as the daimyo of Spring Country wanted to meet with the other female daimyos that her husband had helped and made their lives change for the better.

When they arrived they were surprised to see Toki there as well talking with the Daimyo of Vegetable Country. The purple haired daimyo noticed their surprise and explained that she had meet Haruna during a visit to Fang Country. Both had introduced each other and Haruna was surprised to learn from Toki she had meet Naruto before he meet her.

They told Koyuki about how they each told the other of their encounter with the young shinobi, and of the bravery he showed for saving them and their homes.

The daughter of Sosetsu Kazahana couldn't help but be more proud of her spouse at the great deeds he did for these two, and knew he would be a great leader someday.

After speaking about old times, Haruna and Toki told Naruto that they discussed about him during their time in Fang Country and they both wanted to ask him for one thing, which was for him to be their husband.

Naturally he was surprised by this and looked to his second wife Koyuki for help. The Daimyo of Spring Country smiled at her husband knowing he was concerned for her and Hinata since they were his first two wives. She told him that the Hyuga heiress should know of this two since she was married to him as well, but let him know that she would be more than happy to share him with the two other female daimyos.

A week later after discussing with Hinata, who knew Haruna as well years ago, welcomed the two daimyos with open arms and it would be four months later that they married Naruto.

He was returned to the present from Toki's voice.

"I hope that you're not tired Naruto-kun because Haruna and I have a LOT of pent up sexual frustration and we need you to help satisfy us."

"Indeed Naruto-kun, so I hope you are ready for us both." Haruna added with a sly smile.

The son of Minato and Kushina couldn't help but grin in a fox like style and said, "You don't need to ask my hime's."

(Lemon Time)

All three placed their wine glasses on the small table, and the two beautiful women began by removing Naruto's shirt. Once the first article of his clothing was removed Toki kissed Naruto fully with her tongue invading his mouth, to which he returned with great gusto.

Haruna for her part began laying kisses on his muscled chest before licking his neck and then sucking on it while rubbing his crotch with her hand. Naruto's right hand began massaging Haruna's breast while his left hand gently took hold of Toki's breast, giving them a soft squeeze and fondling them.

Both women moaned at the touch of their husband enjoying his very touch. Toki broke off her kiss, which gave Haruna her turn to kiss Naruto deeply while her hand went from his crotch to his chest.

Toki decided to lick Naruto's neck from her side and started rubbing his crotch as well, feeling it becoming harder and couldn't wait to take his pants off.

The blonde Uzumaki broke the kiss with Haruna and decided to remove their bras. He was stopped when the brown-haired beauty spoke to him.

"Wait Naruto-kun. Please let me and Toki take these off for you."

The Daimyo of the Land of Birds nodded and said, "You won't be disappointed on what we do next Naruto-kun."

Naruto was confused by the request, but shrugged his shoulders as he gave a nod for his wives request.

Both women stood up and Haruna turned around, letting the silk dress fall from her backside to her husband. Toki smiled and stood behind Haruna and then bend down with her hands reaching her legs. She placed her hands on her thighs before slowly moving them up tracing her hands on her body. Slowly touching her backside and then her back she started undoing Haruna's bra, with the Daimyo of Vegetables holding her arms out. Once her bra was unclipped, she started removing it with Haruna holding her arms up, and then let it drop before she began fondling her tits in a playful manner.

Haruna moaned from the touch before she turned around and gestured for Toki to turn around as well. The purple haired beauty turned her back to her, and the brown haired beauty started giving her the same treatment she received from the purple haired daimyo.

Naruto for his part couldn't help but be turned on by the show the two women were putting on for him and could only guess on what they would do next to each other. He didn't have to wait long.

Toki turned around to face Haruna, before both women embraced each other in a hug with their breast pressing against each other, letting off soft moans. Looking to their husband they smiled at him before facing each other and kissed each other with a passion, their tongues wrestling the other for dominance.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the display being shown before him and already felt his manhood becoming harder at seeing what his wives were doing and wanted to ravish their bodies, along with them doing the same to him.

Haruna and Toki broke their kiss, but not before having their tongues out touching their others in a very erotic fashion. The purple haired beauty decided to continue the display by then lowering her face to Haruna's right breast, licking and teasing it before she enveloped it into her mouth while her hand played with Haruna's other breast.

The Daimyo of Vegetables moaned and gasped at the treatment from the leader of the Land of Birds. She began to fondle Toki's breast with her hands.

"Ohhhhhhh...Toki-chan, let me taste you after you done."

Toki then worked on her other tit, while her hand went down toward Haruna's covered vagina. Sliding her hand into her panty's she began to slowly stroke her pussy feeling the wetness that was building up from her treatment.

"Ahhhh...Yessss...That feels so good."

Toki ended her treatment on Haruna's breast and captured her in a kiss, both of them exploring the others mouths. Haruna then brought her face to Toki's tits and began licking and sucking on them, enjoying the taste of her friend.

"Mmmmmmmm...Haruna-chan you are making me aroused, but take your time. We still have Naruto-kun to please."

The brown haired beauty brought her left hand toward Toki's panty's and slipped her hand into them, stroking the purple haired daimyos vagina softly, which caused Toki to moan.

"Oooohhh...Yes, right there. Mmmmm."

Naruto for his part was enjoying the sight before him, and couldn't wait for his wives to finish before continuing their love making on him.

He did not have to wait long as Haruna ended sucking Toki's tits before kissing her briefly and said, "I think it's time for us to please Naruto—kun."

Both women gestured for their husband to stand up and he did so without hesitation. They started undoing his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers, with his manhood fully out stiff as a rod.

Toki and Haruna smiled at seeing Naruto's nine inch cock, and soon went to their knees. Then without hesitation both women began licking his cock, in slow and sensual manner.

"Ahhhh! Oh Toki-chan! Haruna-chan! That feels good!"

The two females decided to take it a step further with Haruna sucking on his dick and Toki sucking on his balls to excite him.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! Kami that feels so good!"

Toki stopped for a minute and said, "Lie down for us Naruto-kun and you will love what we do next."

Naruto lay on the bed, waiting for whatever pleasures his wives were about to perform next. He didn't have to wait long as the two beautiful rulers crawled onto the bed. Haruna took the right side at the end of the bed, while Toki took the left side.

Both women went near his crotch and then gave their husband a sly smile. Then they both pushed their well-endowed breast together on Naruto's cock and began to rub their breast on it, going up and down while each took a turn licking the tip of his cock.

Naruto couldn't help but moan and gasp in delight from the affection. He then proceeded to thrust his cock in sequence with his wives treatment for him. This went on for about a minute before the blonde Uzumaki spoke up to them.

"Haruna-Chan! Toki-Chan! I'm going to cum hard!"

After saying those words, a large flow of cum went over both of the princess's faces and tits from the orgasm he just had. Sighing, Naruto watched as the two women began licking cum off each other's faces, along with each other's tits arousing him even more.

The two beauties's ended the display with a passionate kiss to one another, before crawling over to their husband, each lying beside him on different sides.

Toki smiled and said in a husky voice, "Now it's your turn to please us Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry Toki-chan; I can please you both with a simple technique."

With these words he got off the bed a moment to perform his signature jutsu.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A clone of Naruto appeared next to him, and he gestured for his copy to take Haruna while he took Toki. The two women lied on their backs waiting for the two Naruto's to begin.

They didn't have to wait as the original Naruto went between Toki's legs and began to gently lick her vagina, while caressing her clit with his right hand.

The clone Naruto had Haruna sitting up, with her legs draped across his shoulders. He then started assaulting her vagina with his tongue, while gently sucking on her clitoris.

The female daimyos moaned and gasped with delight from the pleasure they were being giving by their spouse.

Naruto took it a step further by adding chakra to his tongue and began to fuck Toki's pussy making her cry out in delight.

"Ahhhh! Yes, right there Naruto-kun! Oooohhh!"

Haruna experienced the same from the clone who decided to follow the originals lead making Haruna let shout with pleasure.

"Yes! Oh Kami, don't stop, please don't stop yet!"

Both women could feel their orgasm coming at any minute, and they did not disappoint their lover as they both let him know.

"Naruto-kun! I'm Cumming!"

"I'm goanna cum Naruto-kun! I'm goanna cum!"

Both Naruto's gave the two women a foxy grin and said at the same time, "Cum for me my hime's, cry out for me!"

Toki and Haruna moaned for a moment more before they came, their juices being released from their orgasm. Naruto licked up Toki's juices, while sucking on her clit. His clone did the same with Haruna while giving her pussy an extra lick.

The two women lay on their backs breathing heavily from their orgasm.

Naruto went to Toki and began to rub his manhood against her clitoris causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Are you ready for me to go in Toki-chan?"

The purple haired beauty nodded eager to receive her lovers cock.

Haruna turned around, on her hands and knees with her rear facing Naruto's Kage Bushin. She smiled slyly and shakes her ass to him.

The blonde Hokage slowly entered Toki; his manhood pushing threw her vagina walls, until he was fully in her. She shuddered with enjoyment patiently waiting for him to begin thrusting her with his manhood.

The Naruto clone gently gripped Haruna's ass and slowly began to enter his cock into her until he was fully inside her. She gasped and sighed in enjoyment from feeling her lovers cock inside her.

Both Naruto and his clone then began to slowly go in and out of their respective woman's vagina's enjoying their voices moaning in pleasure. Then they began to pick up the pace and began thrusting with great speed with Toki and Haruna yelling with great enthusiasm.

"YES! HARDER! GO DEEPER NARUTO-KUN!" Toki screamed with delight from her husband's manhood being thrusting into her. Haruna also shared her voice of excitement and pleasure.

"OH KAMI YES! DEEPER NARUTO-KUN! CUM INSIDE OF ME PLEASE!"

"CUM FOR ME TOKI-CHAN! I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

"HARUNA-CHAN YOU FEEL SO GOOD! KAMI I LOVE YOU!"

After a few minutes Naruto, his clone, and the two women had their orgasms with the clone dispersing leaving the three alone with each other.

Naruto took a deep sigh and smiled at his wives, who smiled back at him. He then crawled onto the bed and lay between his two lovers, while they cuddled up against him.

"Did you have fun Naruto-kun?" Toki asked her lover as she sighed in delight.

"I sure did Toki-Chan, how about you and Haruna-Chan?" The blonde Uzumaki asked his lover.

"I loved every minute of it. What about you Haruna-Chan?" The purple haired daimyo asked her friend.

Haruna gave an impish smile and said, "I wouldn't mind ridding on top of Naruto-Kun and with you behind me Toki-chan."

Toki smiled while looking at her husband and said, "How about it Naruto-Kun?"

He could only smile and say, "You don't need to ask twice."

Without another word the two beauty's both began to stroke his manhood getting his hard once again. He moaned from the gently touch they used to get him started and when he was fully stiff Haruna straddled on top of him slowly taken in his cock into her.

She moaned in delight and then felt Toki behind her, straddling on top of Naruto as well, both of them hearing the blonde Hokage moan from the two women on top of him.

Haruna then began to ride on her husband, with Toki following her with each rise. The brown haired daimyo gasped and moaned from the sexual pleasure she was receiving from both Naruto and Toki, with the purple haired beauty fondling with hers tits, and kissing her neck and check and her husband gripping her ass.

"AHHHH! OH NARUTO-KUN, TOKI-CHAN THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"OHHHH! HARUNA-CHAN YOU FEEL SO HOT! OH PLEASE CUM FOR ME MY HIME!"

The female Daimyo of Vegetable Country continued riding on her husband with her fellow daimyo behind her and licking her neck along with kisses.

Finally after a few minutes both Naruto and Haruna had their orgasms at the same time, making Haruna lay on top of her husband breathing heavily. Toki crawled over and lay beside her husband on his right and smiled with affection at the two.

"That was just wonderful." Naruto said to his wives as he couldn't help but sigh after releasing his seed in Haruna.

"Indeed it was Naruto-Kun." Haruna sighed as she cuddled next to her husband.

"Make sure to bring Koyuki-Chan and the others next time Naruto-Kun. I know you won't be disappointed." Toki replied in a husky tone.

The son of Minato and Kushina could only grin at what his wives had in mind and let out a perverted giggle.

The End

Author's Note

Well this is Chapter Three and I tell you this was a tough one to write as I never wrote a threesome before. I hope I did well for my first time and I hope you guys liked this.

First off I want to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while or posted my crossovers yet. Real life has been a pain for me, but at least my Birthday was okay which was two weeks ago on a Wednesday. Another reason is I am a little afraid to post any new chapters because of what's been going on at this site and I'm pretty sure everyone knows what it is. I just hope this story doesn't get removed from the site.

If you are not sure what I mean please read my profile and you will understand. Anyway I would like to know if anyone wants me to write two more chapters for this story. If not then I will end it here as I want to get started on other projects and finish up other story's so I can get started on my crossovers.

Also I will let everyone know I will be replacing chapters two and three of A Kunoichi's Need as I felt they needed a little change.

On a personal note I just want to rant about the Naruto manga and I am getting sick and tired of what Kishimoto is doing. First he overpowers Madara Uchiha and then when Itachi finally stops the Edo Tensei only Madara is unaffected and still lives? That is just bullshit.

And then there is still the fact that no one from Konoha has bothered to send a small search team to find Anko. Instead Jugo and Suigetsu come along to find Sasuke and Jugo takes Anko with them. I don't know if Jugo is doing this out of kindness or if they are taken her hostage. Not only that Orochimaru is still alive? I'm also ticked Kishimoto hasn't done anything with Hinata's confession to Naruto.

I really hope Anko lives and Naruto and Hinata becomes a couple or else I will be REALLY P'OED.

That's enough ranting from me. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto and no one else, though at times I wish I did own Naruto.

I decided to write a fourth chapter for Naruto's Desires and the next woman that Naruto will be with is Amaru from the second Naruto Shippuden Movie. I don't think this pairing has been done much so I figure I make one of my own. Before I forget for safety reasons this chapter will have sexual scenes. So without anything else to say let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 4

() Thoughts

Sexual Healing

It had been two weeks since Naruto spent time with Haruna and Toki in the Land of Vegetables and was now on his way to see another of his wives which happen to be Amaru. She was currently in Sunagakure helping those who were sick since she became a full fledge doctor years ago.

As he made his way to Suna, traveling in his Jinchuuriki form, he thought back to when he proposed to her. It was eight months after he married both Haruna and Toki that he was in Konoha discussing with the councils about politics and making trades between Iwa and Kiri that he got a visit from Amaru.

The former student of Shinno came to gain citizenship in Konoha and wanted to see the man that saved her life. She was surprised to learn that he had married to not only Hinata, but to three other women as well who were daimyos of other country's that he had helped.

When she found out about the Clan Restoration Act she decided then and there to ask both Naruto and his wives about joining his harem. Naturally this surprised the son of Minato and Kushina, but decided to agree since she did care a great deal for him and he for her. But he made sure to consult with his wives about this decision since their opinions mattered to him.

Hinata, Koyuki, Toki, and Haruna decided over it and agreed with their husband since they learned about Amaru from Naruto when he had fought against Shinno and the survivors of Sora no Kuni. He also decided to put in a good word for her to Tsunade to take on as an apprentice should she want to learn under the female Sannin.

The granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki was delighted to take on another apprentice and even more excited that Naruto had another woman who loved him just as much as the others.

He was broken out of his thoughts when noticed someone calling out to him and saw that he was nearing the gates of Sunagakure. As he neared the gates he recognized who the person was.

"Long time no see Kankuro!"

"It is good to see you again Hokage-Sama! If you are looking for your wife, she is with a patient right now so you'll have to wait for her shift to be over."

The young Uzumaki could only pout that he couldn't see her now but then shrugged it off and presented his identification papers to Gaara's older brother.

(I guess I can wait a while for Amaru-chan to finish. Besides it's been a while since Gaara and I spoke to each other.)

With that thought in mind he decided to see his friend and fellow Jinchuuriki to talk about old times. After getting his papers back he made his way into the village.

Later that night…

Naruto was currently in one of the high class hotels that were provided for him and Amaru. While he wouldn't of mind staying over at Gaara's home, he knew how he and his wives could get noisy at night when they were in bed. He made sure to place silencing seals in the room he was in as he was currently waiting for his wife.

When he met up with her earlier, she was happy to see him and welcomed him with a longing kiss. They spoke with Gaara and the young Kazakage had decided to let them learn of something that was of great importance. He had told the two that he and Matsuri were to be married soon. The blonde Hokage couldn't help but be happy for his friend and was even more excited to learn that he and his family and friends were invited to the wedding.

He got an even bigger shock when Amaru told him that Matsuri was pregnant, and was expecting her child in a few months. Naruto couldn't be happier for his friend and soon to be wife.

(I can bet that Kankuro is going to go ape shit when he has more nephews and nieces to deal with.) He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the look on his face. It was then he heard the door room open and looked to see who it was. He smiled brightly as he was happy to see who it was.

"I hope you didn't wait long Naruto-kun."

Amaru looked stunning in her husband's eyes. She was dressed in a light-blue kimono, which had white lilies for its design. Her hair was hung down and she was carrying a scroll with her. She walked toward her husband in a sensual way with a smile on her face.

The blonde Hokage smiled back at his wife and walked up to embrace her in a loving hug which she returned. The two then made their way toward the bed and Amaru placed the scroll on the desk that was next to their bed.

"How are you feeling right now Amaru-chan?"

"I'm doing all right Naruto-kun. It has been a busy day but I managed to get through it without much trouble."

"What's with the scroll?"

She gave him a coy smile.

"I brought some things that we could use for out activities tonight. Plus I figure we could give each other a body massage."

The student of Jiraiya couldn't help grin in an excited way. Besides learning medical techniques from Tsunade, she also learned special massage techniques that could help reduce stress and were used for pleasures.

"So when would you like to start with your massage Naruto-kun? I'm sure coming here must have been very tiring for you."

"We can begin now if you like Amaru-chan, would you like me to start yours?"

"Actually I will begin for you Naruto-kun."

She stood up in front of her husband.

"Undress for me please."

The young Uzumaki smiled and started to remove his clothing, starting with his shirt. He then stood up and undid his belts to let his pants drop leaving him in only his boxers. Kicking them to the side he then looked to his wife and asked in a teasing voice, "Would you like me to see me naked Amaru-chan?"

The red-haired beauty couldn't help but blush at her lovers teasing, and nodded to him. Naruto pulled off his boxers and tossed them to the side of the room. Amaru couldn't help but grin at her husband's package. Just the thought of having him in her made want to skip the massage and just ride his cock then and there, but she would be patient.

Motioning for him to lie down, the blonde Uzumaki laid on his stomach waiting for his wife's treatment.

(Lemon Time)

Amaru walked over to him and began her treatment by unsealing the scroll to revile a bottle of body lotion. Popping open the bottle she began to slowly poor the clear liquid on his back, running it from top to bottom. She then began to run her hands slowly and gently across his back using chakra to help sooth his tight muscles.

"Mmmmmmm. That feels good Amaru-chan; it looks like Tsunade-Bachan taught you well."

"You shouldn't call Tsunade-sensei that anymore Naruto-kun. After all you restored her and Jiraiya-Sama's youth."

"Sorry Amaru-chan, it's a force of habit. Ohhhhhhh that feels good."

After working on his back and shoulders, the red haired beauty finally waited long enough and decided to start his other side.

"Turn over for me Naruto-Kun."

The blonde Uzumaki did so and waited excitedly for his wife's fantastic touch. He was already becoming hard from the feel and couldn't wait for her to caress his manhood.

As for Amaru, she started to feel a little wet as she had been dying for her husband's touch and wanted to jump him right then and there, but she was patient. Pouring oil onto his chest she began her treatment once more rubbing her hands against his muscled chest. She then began to slowly work her way down towards his stomach muscles.

"Ohhhh, very nice Amaru-chan."

"Would you like me to go lower Naruto-kun?" She teased him.

The blonde Hokage gave her his trademark grin, and nodded his head enthusiastically.

Amaru smiled slyly and began going slowly down toward his manhood with only one hand. When she reached it, she began running her fingers on his shaft and used chakra to help stimulate his cock even further.

Hearing her husband moaning in pleasure she then decided to take his cock into her hand and began stroking it. She did this until it reached its full nine inches and without another thought she brought her head down, and began to lick the tip of his dick.

Naruto gasped in surprise and knew right then and there she was about to start things off for them. He lay down completely enjoying the pleasure his wife was giving him.

Amaru then got onto the bed and began to lick up and down his dick, while caressing his balls with her hands. She did this for about a minute or two and then took his dick into her mouth beginning a blowjob to him.

"Ahhhhhhh! Amaru-chan, that is so good! Mmmmmmm, don't stop yet!"

The red headed beauty went slow for her lover at first, and then she began to pick up the pace, her head bopping up and down while stroking his cock, enjoying the sounds of her lover and couldn't wait to taste his cum.

"Amaru-chan, I'm going to cum hard! I'm cumming!"

Finally after what seemed like forever, Naruto released his seed into her mouth, while letting out a cry of pleasure.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Amaru sucked it all down, enjoying the taste of it. Taking his cock out of her mouth she licked the tip of it for good measure and smiled.

"Kami, that was amazing Amaru-chan."

"Will you be treating me now Naruto-kun?"

The blonde Uzumaki nodded his head excitedly and got up to get ready to give her a massage well deserved like how he received just now.

Amaru stepped away from the bed and began to disrobe in front of her husband in a slow and sensual fashion giving him a show. Slowly removing the obi that held her dress, she let it drop to the floor and then opened it slowly to show that underneath she was wearing nothing but a pair of purple silk thong. She then dropped the kimono to the floor and turned around to let her husband see her perfectly shaped ass.

Naruto's body began to heat up and his manhood was becoming hard once more seeing his lovely wife's near naked form. He wanted to right then and there to walk behind her, fondle with her tits, and fuck her silly.

(I got to be patient here. There is plenty of time for me and Amaru-chan to do the wild thing all night long.)

That was when he saw Amaru start to slowly remove her thong slowly, while bending over in front of him. She even shakes her ass in a teasing manner. Pulling them all the way down, Naruto could see her pussy was a little wet.

(Must resist all temptation!) He thought to himself as he felt like he was about to lose it.

After standing back up straight, Amaru turned around to face her lover, giving him a full view of her body. Her dark nipples were hard on her well rounded chest. Below on the hairs of her pussy was neatly well trimmed.

She walked over to the bed while swaying her hips side to side seductively in front of him. She then proceeded to lie on the bed, on her stomach. Looking up at her husband she spoke in a husky voice, "Ready whenever you are Naruto-kun."

The young Hokage didn't need to be told twice as he scooped up the bottle of body lotion and went right to work on his wife. Pouring it down in a line from the top of her back to the end just close to her ass, he placed the bottle back down and began to give his own treatment to her.

Running his hands across her back, the blonde Uzumaki began using chakra to help ease the tension and muscles in her body. He then started to work on her sides and lower back in a slow and steady pace that she was enjoying.

"How am I doing so far Amaru-chan?"

"You are doing wonderful Naruto-kun. But could you please go lower? There is a certain part of my body that needs you touch." She shook her bottom to emphasize her point.

Naruto couldn't help but smile perversely and then slowly trailed his hands toward her backside. He then began to caress her ass, while giving both checks a gentle squeeze ever minute or so.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh, yes just like that."

Naruto kept one hand one her rear, while the other went to one of her legs gently massaging her right leg above her knee. Every now and then his hands would switch from caressing her ass to her legs, all the while hoping Amaru would let him start on her chest and vagina very soon.

He didn't have to wait long as she then looked up at him.

"Can you start on my chest now Naruto-kun? I really need your touch there, along with another part that needs to be treated."

"But of course Amaru-chan. I'll be more than happy to ease your body's aches and pain." Naruto told her teasingly.

Turning over on her back, the red haired beauty licked her lips with hunger seeing her lovers harden member, just waiting to suck on it once more.

(That is not the only part I want his cock to be in.) She thought with excitement.

She gasped in surprised when she felt more body lotion run down her chest to her stomach.

"Are you ready now Amaru-chan?" Amaru's lover asked.

Nodding her head, Naruto began to rub his hands on her body. Using chakra once more he began caressing her tits slowly in a gentle rhythm, squeezing them every now and then.

"Mmmmm. You are very good at this Naruto-kun."

"I'm just getting started my hime."

Naruto then began to rub his hands down toward her stomach, smoothly and gently. For the first few minutes he massaged her gently, listening to her voice as she gasped and moaned in delight. He decided that he waited long enough and decided to take one hand and glide it toward her vagina.

Naruto began to rub against her pubic hairs with his left hand, while his right tended to his wife's right tit. Amaru feeling where his left hand was began to stroke his manhood and then said in a husky voice, "Go ahead Naruto-kun. I know you've been waiting to do this right now."

Without a word the son of Minato and Kushina had his left hand go lower and began to rub her pussy gently, along with her clitoris. He then lowered his head to her right tit and began to flick his tongue across her harden nipple, teasing it and tasting it.

"Ahhhh, yes! Just like that! Give me more!"

Naruto then took started sucking on her tit while he continued to stroke her vagina, loving the taste of her body. Then without another thought he inserted his two fingers into her sacred spot, slowly going in and out of it, while his left thumb gently rubbed her clit.

"AAAAAHHHH! That is so good! MMMMM!"

Amaru's husband then started working on her other tit, but before that he took his fingers out of her pussy and licked them giving, her a teasing smile.

"You taste wonderful my hime. I can't wait to put my mouth to use there."

"Please start soon Naruto-kun. I want you to make me cum."

After hearing that, the blonde Uzumaki went onto the bed and on top of her. Lowering his head he took her other tit into his mouth sucking and licking it while fondling both of her tits. The red haired beauty gasped and moaned from her husband's touch. Soon he started heading down toward her vagina leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, in the middle of her tits, her stomach, and had now reached between her legs.

Naruto lowered his head and kissed Amaru's clit, before licking it adding chakra to his tongue to increase his wife's pleasure. Amaru gasped and moaned from the touch of her lovers tongue on her g-spot. Her body squirmed in delight.

"Yessss! Right there, give me more!"

Naruto sucked on her clit and then brought his tongue through her vagina walls, causing her to scream in absolute delight, going in deeper with his moist tongue licking her pussy, sucking her g-spot, and then fucking her with his tongue.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHH! SO GOOD!"

The wife of Naruto squealed and screamed in absolute bliss. She was close to hitting her orgasm and let her lover know.

"Naruto-kun I'm cumming! I'm goanna cum!"

The blonde Uzumaki licked faster and sucked on her clit one last time which caused her orgasm, causing her to let out a scream of delight.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She lay on her back, breathing heavily from her orgasm, and looked up to see Naruto smiling at her. She gave a sly smile back to him and said, "Take me now Naruto-kun. We've both waited long enough."

Naruto's grin went wider as he didn't need to be told twice. Setting her up in a missionary style with his hands above her shoulders he slowly entered his cock into her vagina, bringing in all nine inches. Then he began to go in a slow and steady pace his manhood going in and out of her womanhood.

Then he started to pick up speed, thrusting his cock into her pussy harder and faster causing her to wrap her legs around his waist pulling him in.

"YES! YES! HARDER NARUTO-KUN! DEEPER!"

"AMARU-CHAN YOU'RE SO TIGHT! KAMI THIS FEELS SO GOOD!"

He then delivered a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling with one another. She wrapped her arms around him, causing him to be completely on top of her, the sound of flesh pounding against flesh being echoed throughout the room.

Amaru then rolled her husband onto his back breaking the kiss they had and began to ride on top of him. Naruto's hands fondle her breasts, while thrusting upwards loving the feeling of his manhood in her most sacred spot.

"Amaru-chan, I'm going to cum soon!"

"Cum in me Naruto-kun! I want you to cum hard!"

Amaru continued to ride on her husband and that was when both of them hit their orgasm.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Amaru collapsed on top of her lover and hugged him tightly in a loving embrace. Naruto moaned in bliss as his seed went into. Both of them breathed heavily from the intense sex they had. None of them spoke for a moment before it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"That was the best massage I ever had Amaru-chan."

"I'm glad you loved it Naruto-kun. I'll be sure to bring Hinata next time, so we can make it a three way."

The student of Jiraiya couldn't help but let out a perverted giggle at his wife's suggesting. Then he decided to ask her something that came to mind.

"Would you like to go another round?"

"You don't need to ask." Amaru said slyly and enveloped him in another deeply pleasurable kiss.

The End

Author's Note

And here is Chapter Four of my first lemon series. I feel like this is the longest chapter I have ever worked on and I know there were some people who wanted to what Naruto would do with his other wives, pardon the pun. Anyway I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, along with my other story's that I have. I am sorry that I have not updated in what seems like forever. It is because I had a bad case of writers block and real life has been a major pain in the ass. I won't go into details about it, but I'm hanging in as best as I can.

Now I want to rant about the Naruto manga. I am pissed that Neji is dead, and I want to punch Kishimoto right now. He better bring Neji, Inochi, Shikaku, and Mabui back to life somehow. I really hope Naruto becomes the new Rikkudo Sannin and is able to do it. I am glad there was a Naruto/Hinata moment in chapter 615 of the manga and I'm hoping Naruto and Hinata will be the canon couple. The one thing I didn't like in later chapters was Kishimoto making Hashirama Senju look like a buffoon. His brother Tobirama was a cool dude, but what Kishimoto did in chapter 619 was just plain stupid and asinine. But the flashback that is going on is interesting and I liked how Kishimoto made him a bad ass when he was showed using Senjutsu.

Not only that I am still pissed off that Anko hasn't been rescued or brought up in recent chapters. I didn't even see her with Orochimaru and the others when they went to Konoha, so I don't know if they left her behind or if Kishimoto just forgot to put her in. He better not kill her off, along with Tsunade and the other kages or I will kick his ass and curse him to his grave.

And now I wish to share my opinion on pairings in Naruto like I did in Chapter Four of A Kunoichis Need. If you're interested then read this if not, then that is fine but please keep in mind this is just my opinion about them. Here are the pairings I hate in Naruto.

Naruto/Kushina

First off what the fuck are people thinking with this pairing? This is Naruto's mom for god sake, not his step-mom. I don't care what anyone says I hate incest pairings, along with yaoi. I have nothing against gay people just so you know. Naruto doesn't live in the time period of Ancient Rome and I doubt Kushina would turn to her own son to relieve sexual frustrations. I find this pairing ridiculous in my view. I'm sure Kushina would find new love if she lived during the Kyuubi attack in Konoha.

Naruto/Minato

Again WTF? Who the hell came up with this pairing? This is Naruto's own father and I doubt his own dad would want to play hide the kunai with his own son. I find this pairing to be even more stupid because it makes no sense. Minato loved Kushina and even saved her from being abducted from Kumo when no one else came to her rescue, and he even said that without her he wouldn't have made it to becoming Hokage. Like I stated if he lived during the Kyuubi attack, he would find new love. It could be with Shizune, it could be with Anko, or even Mei Terumi.

Naruto/Sasuke

Don't even get me started with this pairing. Naruto cares for Sasuke in canon and loves him as a brother, even though the bastard doesn't deserve it. He should have been put in the bingo book and marked as a missing ninja. This is the same idiot who left willingly to Orochimaru for power, and joined the group Akatsuki who was responsible for the death of the other Jinchuriki, Asuma Sarutobi, and Naruto's godfather Jiraiya.

I can understand the emo-avenger being a total fairy and he is without a doubt gay. And before anyone says otherwise, come on now. This douche bag had his own frigging fan club and had every girl throwing themselves at his feet and doesn't even blink an eyelid? Really? Hell even the sexy Mei Terumi flirted with him and he didn't even return the gesture. I know I would have.

Naruto/Karui

I don't care what anyone says I hate Karui and find this woman a total bitch. When she first came to Konoha, she and Omoi went swinging their swords around like a bunch of barbarians and didn't even bother to ask questions first. Then when she demands answers from Naruto about Sasuke and when he doesn't give them, she beats the hell out of him. Yeah smooth move you stupid bitch, you are just looking to start a war.

In any case she is Kumo's version of another Sakura. Both have anger issues and jump the gun too soon. Kind of like Samui being a clone of Kurenai. And she had the nerve to smirk when the Raikage A refused Naruto's request to pardon Sasuke for his crimes. I can't blame A for what he thought happen to his brother Killer B. Besides I wanted to see her get her ass kicked for that and the crap she pulled in Konoha.

And now for the final pairing I hate.

Naruto/Yaoi

In all honesty there is WAY too many of these story's on fan fiction dot net. Again I will state for the record I have nothing against gay people, besides why the hell would anyone want to pair Naruto with a guy? I understand Sasuke, but Naruto and the others? Give me a freaking break. Him being paired with ether Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, or even Shikamaru is without a doubt the most stupid idea ever. It's even more ridiculous when authors do gender changing pairings.

Well that is all for now. When I get the chance I will do one more chapter for this story and it will be with Shion. I'll get to the next chapter of A Kunoichis Need as soon as I can. Please Read And Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters for they belong to one Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto I would make sure Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan didn't appear all god-like and Naruto wouldn't be underpowered, plus many characters that died or haven't been seen much would have been developed better. I'm just doing this for fun. This is going to be the fifth and probably final chapter for this series as I feel that I need to get my other stories out and try to get more chapters out for one of my other story that I haven't worked on in a chapter will have Shion from the first Naruto Shippuden movie and for safety reasons this will have the mature rating for sexual themes. And without another word please enjoy.

() Thoughts

BOLD: Biju talking

Chapter 5

A Priestess's Fantasy

It had been a week since Naruto had left Sunagakure and he was now in Konohagakure going over the one thing that many Kages hated and would rather be facing over a hundred missing-nins than facing the greatest enemy every Kage had faced and that was…paper work.

Naruto sighed as he couldn't wait to get this done soon because one of his wives was going to be seeing him tonight and it was the priestess of Demon Country, Shion. Hinata was currently with Amaru helping her out in Sunagakure, and Koyuki was dealing with politics in Snow/Spring Country. Toki and Haruna were dealing with their country's as well since they couldn't be with their lover at the moment but promised when they had time they would visit him and the others.

(I hope I can see them soon. Man I hate to use Shikamaru's words but this paperwork is such a drag.)

**(You shouldn't complain kit as you knew you would have to deal with this kind of work when you took the title from Tsunade.)**

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise by the sound of another voice but relaxed as he recognized it was Kurama speaking to him.

(Hey what's up I haven't heard from you in forever.)

**(Nothing much except I'm bored and I've been sleeping a lot more after the war with that bastard Madara and your sensei's equally bastard of a former teammate.)**

Naruto could have then sworn he sensed his partner smirking at him and he then heard the fox spoke in a perverted voice.

**(But then again I have the images of you and your mates to keep me entertained when you have your alone time with one another.)**

(Hey, don't go peaking into those you perverted fox!)

**(This is coming from the guy who had a dream of every woman he met in nothing but bath towels and learned to be more perverted from his master.)**

The young Hokage could only blush and then respond back to his friend.

(Okay you got me there, but I'm just going to get through this paperwork the easy way.)

Without another word he stood up and formed his hands in a seal and called out his favorite jutsu.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Three clones appeared and stood before Naruto and he gestured to the pile of papers in front of him.

"Take care of that for me guys and make sure it is sorted out properly."

The clones nodded and began their work for their master. Naruto decided to take this moment to go for a walk and see how things were in the village. He began to think back when he and Shion first married each other.

It was about a year after he married Amaru he was on his way to Demon Country to negotiate with her and had brought Hinata with him to introduce her to Shion since Naruto told her about his mission when he first meet the priestess.

The Hyuga heiress was shocked to hear at what Naruto agreed to do with the priestess and wondered if Naruto knew what she meant when she said he needed him to help pass on her powers.

When they got to the island they were met with Shion's guard to escort them to the palace and Shion was with the guards. The blonde priestess welcomed him with open arms as she had missed him greatly and had wanted to see him since he first came to her country.

Naruto had introduced Hinata learning that not only was he married to her but several other women as well learning of the CRA since he was the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. At first Shion had been upset but decided to talk over with both of them wanting to become one of Naruto's wives as well.

The blonde Uzumaki was shocked to hear this and asked Hinata if it was all right with her. His wife smiled and decided to ask him if he knew what Shion meant about passing his strength on to the next priestess?

Naruto wasn't sure at first and asked Shion if it meant training the heir but was soon shocked to learn that she actually meant she wanted to have his child. Hinata then made sure to inform the other women that were married to her husband about this since Naruto also wanted ask them if they felt comfortable with him having another wife. Koyuki, Amaru, and the others accepted her seeing as how Shion truly loved Naruto and that he had made a big impact on her life.

(Man I never thought I would have more than one wife since I honestly didn't think that many women would love me after all I had done for them and their homelands.)

**(If anything kit you are living every man's wildest dream of having a small harem of beautiful women just for you. If it were me, I would make sure to have that woman Anko in the mix along with that blonde chick with the big tits from Kumo.)**

Naruto blushed at his friend's remark about the woman known as Samui who happen to be one of Killer Bee's students.

(Only you would think that Kurama. While I admit she is kind of hot I like a woman with more personality and character, not just their bodies. Hell if I wanted a woman with huge boobs I would have wanted Tsunade-baa chan.)

**(Too bad you didn't decide to make her your mate when you restored her youth.)**

(I don't see her that way though; I look at her like a second mother, nothing more and nothing less. Besides she has Ero-Sennin.)

**(If you say so kit so where are you going exactly right now?)**

(I'm not sure; maybe I'll get some ramen or just walk around the village for a little while until Shion-chan comes over. I wonder what she will want to do tonight with me.)

**(I think the only thing you both would want to do right now is mate like rabbits.) **Kurama spoke to his partner before letting out a perverted giggle that made Jiraiya's look tame.

(Oi we don't always have sex ero-kitsune!)

It was then Naruto looked to where he was at the moment causing him to smile. He was standing in front of the Konoha Shinobi Academy that he went to when he was younger. When he became Hokage he had made sure to update the academy and make it more useful than when he was there before.

He had appointed Lee's sensei Maito Gai as the taijutsu instructor so that way the students would learn more than just one taijutsu. He had also incorporated lessons in being able to learn Nin jutsu; genjutsu, kenjutsu, and medical jutsu into the system to better prepare future shinobi's instead of just the three basic academy jutsu's that he and his other comrades were made to learn during their time at the academy.

(I'm glad that I did that since the academy was too busy focusing on academics instead of actual shinobi skills.)

**(I'll say as it makes things easier and it helps that the Yamanaka clan are weeding out the weaklings so that way you have some more competent ninja.)**

Nodding to his friends comment he continued his way through the village taking in the sites and waving back to the other villagers who saw him going by. Thinking back to when his heritage was reviled to everyone Naruto was just glad everyone didn't go overboard in treating him like he was the son of the Daimyo like they did Sasuke.

Thinking about his former friend caused him to frown as he remembered the special treatment that the Uchiha received from the villagers he couldn't help but be disappointed and a little disgusted with the way the villagers acted. While he too felt sorry from Sasuke when he lost his parents and his entire clan, all the people did was give him a swell head making it sound like he had fought to survive when Itachi merely spared him out of love in the disguise of it seeing him not worth killing.

They had giving him affection and support which anyone else would be grateful and try to make friends with those who cared, yet he threw it all away and it was a total slap in the face to not only the villagers but to his comrades and all the Hokage's from before. There was also the fact that many of the girls, including Sakura and Ino, had wanted to give their love to him and even someday be his wife yet all he saw them as were nothing more but an annoyance.

When Naruto took the mantel of Hokage he had revealed the truth of what had happen to the Uchiha clan and Itachi's sacrifice for the village. He had made sure that the older brother of Sasuke was giving a hero's funeral and was to be put in the history books for his loyalty to the village.

Then with a heavy heart Naruto had ordered the entire Uchiha district to be removed so as to make room for newer homes and training fields, along with a library to fill the void that it once held. Both Kakashi and Sakura were against the idea since the Uchiha were a part of Konoha and felt that they shouldn't be forgotten out of spite but he had assured them it wasn't out of anger or hate for the clan but as a new beginning for the village. He also assured them that the clan wouldn't be forgotten as they would hold the history records of them around, along with teaching future academy students about them as well.

**(If you ask me kit it would have been better if that worthless clan be gone and forgotten since those two old fossils along with Danzo tried to remove the history of your clan.)**

(If I did that Kurama I would be no better than them and I made sure to restore the history about mom's clan in the academy along with all the historic records. Plus I did remove those two old farts from power and I got Tsunade and Iruka as my advisors now so you won't have to worry about any foul play.)

The Biju simply shrugged before replying to his partner.

**(If you say so, now if you will excuse me I'm going to be taken a nap for a while.)**

With those words the giant fox cut off his connection to the young Uzumaki drifting off to sleep once more. Naruto simply shrugged and continue to make his way around the village when he sensed someone approaching him. Turing around he smiled to see who it was.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei how are you today?"

Kakashi gave his former student his famous eye smile while he was holding one of his favorite books in front of him which was the newest work from Jiraiya.

"Oh it's the same old same old Naruto. I take it your just browsing around the village waiting for Shion-chan to arrive soon."

"He-he-he, am I that obvious Kakashi-sensei?"

"Not at all Naruto but don't worry I'm sure she will arrive later on tonight so be patient about it."

Deciding to change the subject the young Hokage brought up a new question.

"So how have things been with you and Shizune?"

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a perverted giggle before replying.

"Well how should I put this? All I can say is it helps my endurance and sleeping really late isn't so bad."

Naruto could only shake his head and smile at his sensei's humor. After the war had ended Kakashi had been depressed for a while since he was forced to fight his old friend Obito since he was behind what had happen the night Kurama attacked the village the day he was born. Naruto had become concerned for his mentor and didn't want him to fall too deep into his depression so he had asked his sister figure Shizune to keep an eye on him and try to help him out of funk anyway she could.

At first the copy cat ninja was hesitant to be with anyone at the moment and felt that he needed to be left alone for awhile but Shizune wouldn't take no for an answer and had let him know that Naruto was worried for him, along with his long time friend and rival Maito Gai after what he went through during the war.

After the first few months a relationship had begun to slowly evolve between the two shinobi and it was around a year the two started dating and was even seen a few times together in public. Soon it evolved even more and the two eventually married one another. Shizune had become pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They had both decided to name her Rin in honor of Kakashi's teammate and friend.

"Well if you'll excuse me Naruto I have to go and pick up some things for Shizune-chan and myself. See ya!'

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to his friend and mentor, he then deciding to get a good meal while waiting for his wife he decided to head over to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

Later on at night…

Naruto was quietly lying on his bed while reading a one of his favorite books which was the first one his godfather Jiraiya wrote before creating the Icha-Icha Paradise series. He had a long day and his wife Shion had arrived around in the afternoon greeting him with a kiss and embracing one another.

He had just finished a meeting between Shibuki from Takigakure along with Sumaru from Hoshigakure. Naruto and his two friends had cached up on some old stories before agreeing on trading quality goods and co-op missions between their shinobi as a way to unify their homes better. The same had happen between Sunagakure as Naruto wanted to make Gaara's home more lively with plant life as it would traveling to Suna more safer and less of a hassle.

"I hope you didn't have to wait long for me Naruto-Kun."

His head perked up from hearing the voice of his wife and sat up turning to see her, and his eyes widen.

Shion was dressed in silver-gray lingerie and wore a see through silk gown that she had completely open. The bra she had on barely held her large breasts which were as large as Hinata's and her long slender legs were showed off as she moved toward him with a sway in her hips. Naruto also noticed she had on matching colored panties and right away could tell it was a silk style thong.

She soon made her way to the bed gently taking the book out of Naruto's hands and placing it on the drawer next to it before sitting on her lovers lap while snuggling up to him with her breasts pressing against him. He couldn't help but give his trademark grin to her before rapping his arms around her pulling her in more.

"I'm happy to see you right now Shion-Chan as it felt likes it's been forever since I saw you."

"I know how you feel Naruto-Kun since we haven't spent time together except for when the others were over. But now I have you to myself for tonight just like on our wedding night and I enjoyed our night together with Hinata and Amaru."

The blonde Uzumaki couldn't help but blush on that night as Hinata and Amaru were around during the wedding and both women suggested to Shion about joining in on the fun and surprising him. He then couldn't help but giggle perversely as he watched both Hinata and Amaru pleasing each other in front of him as they suggested to Shion he be tied up and watch causing him to get even more aroused and lusted for them.

Shion saw that he was lost in thought and brought him out of it with a passionate kiss causing his mind to revert back to reality and he returned the kiss with great gusto to his wife. They then broke off and the blonde priestess gave a smirk before replying to him.

"Mind out of the gutter Naruto-Kun as I want you to be ravishing me tonight as I have missed your touch and I want to try out something new with you."

"Is that so my hime? And what might that be?"

"You'll have to wait just a bit as right now I want to wrap my arms around you and ride you the entire night Naruto-Kun."

With these words Shion removed her silk gown letting it drop to the floor and then proceeded to remove her husband's shirt with him lifting his arms up without her asking. Once he was shirtless she straddled on top of him before capturing him in a kiss.

(Lemon Time)

Naruto and Shion moaned together in delight as their tongues wrestled against one another for dominance. Naruto decided to take it a step further by unclasping Shion's bra removing it from the blonde priestess. He then took her breast into his hands fondling them gently and then using his thumbs to rub her harden nipples in a circular motion causing Shion to break kissing from Naruto gasping for air and whimpering in delight from her lovers touch.

The blonde Uzumaki then licked the side of Shion's neck before leaving a line of kisses toward the center of her tits before taking her right one into his mouth sucking on it and then flicking it with his tongue. He then set to work on the other tit licking it before sucking on it and fondling the one he just finished before.

"Aaaahhhh! Naruto-Kun that's it, keep going like that!"

Hearing his wife's request he fondled both of her beautiful breasts licking and sucking each of them along with kissing in the middle of her chest. They were so big and round they were impossible to resist.

Naruto's right hand then went toward Shion's rear and gave it a firm squeeze causing her to gasp in surprise. He gave her his trademark grin while she smiled back at him and then spoke to him in a sensual voice.

"Naruto-Kun, I believe it is time for me to return the favor to you by stroking and sucking on your cock."

The blonde Uzumaki was surprised by the language of his wife but grinned at the way she had said it and made him even more aroused so he nodded.

Shion crawled backwards in a sexy manner with her hips going sideways before grabbing at her lover's pants. She then proceeded to pull them down all the way to his ankles before removing them completely, leaving him in only his boxers were she saw his harden manhood pushing up.

Licking her lips in excitement she crawled over to her husband's boxers and pulled them off exposing his full manhood. The blonde priestess couldn't help but blush as she was still amazed at the length of her lover's nine inch cock and wasted no time in getting started on pleasing him.

She gently grasped it stroking it slowly making him squirm a little before beginning to lick the top of his manhood before licking up and down on it to each side while caressing his balls causing him to moan and shudder in delight.

"Oooohhh Shion-Chan that feels so good! Kami please don't stop what you're doing yet please!"

"I'm only getting started Naruto-Kun and the best is yet to come."

Shion decided to take it a step further lightly spitting on Naruto's dick covering it a little more before she placed it between her tits and began to rub them up and down while licking the tip every now and then.

Naruto gasped and moaned from his wife's treatment while gripping the covers of his bed. He wanted more than anything right now to place his tongue between Shion's legs and return the same amount of pleasure he was feeling from her.

The blonde priestess then decided to take her lover's entire manhood into her mouth and began to slowly suck on it carefully as not to choke on it. Hearing the moaning and gasping of her lover made her pick up speed a little her head bopping up and down enjoying every minute of giving him oral sex.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! YEEEEESSSSSSS! SHION-CHAN THAT FEELS SO GOOOOOD!"

Naruto sat up right making sure not to interrupt her breathing heavily from his wife sucking hungrily on his cock. After what seemed like forever he was beginning to feel an orgasm and let his lover know.

"SHION-CHAN I'M GOING TO CUM HARD SO GET READY!"

Shion removed her lovers cock from mouth before once again went to using her tits to stroke his cock and before purring in a sexy like voice.

"Mmmmmmm, cum for me then Naruto-Kun, I want you to cum all over me."

Naruto could feel his orgasm approaching and then at the very last moment he came.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shion had her mouth open allowing Naruto's seed to shoot into her mouth, while several more covered her face and fell on her tits. She swallowed much of it enjoying the taste and then licked the rest off her tits before using her hands to take some off her face. After finishing she smiled at her lover before speaking to him.

"Mmmmm that tasted wonderful Naruto-Kun and now it is time for you to return the favor."

She crawled over next to her husband's side and kissed the side of his cheek before lying on her back waiting for him to give her pleasure. Naruto didn't have to be told twice as his hands traveled from the top of Shion's breast going all the way down toward her panties. He then gently removed the thong style underwear and tossed them away before lying right in front of her vagina.

Smelling the wonderful scent of his lover the young Uzumaki's tongue went to work on her, starting with her clitoris licking it gently and kissing it every now and then. He then began sucking on her clitoris while using his fingers to rub against her pussy using chakra to please her even more.

Shion moaned in delight and shuddered a little from the touch of her lover as it was amazing to her and she couldn't wait to have his manhood inside of her. It was then that she gasped in surprise when she felt his tongue assault her pussy and squealed in delight.

"Aaaaaahhhh, Naruto-Kun that's it! Keep licking me right there!"

The blonde Uzumaki heard his lover's request and kept at it before inserting his fingers into her pussy going in and out at a leisurely pass listening to her voice shrill in excitement and delight. He then penetrated her pussy with tongue going further in loving the taste of her juices.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! MORE PLEASE, DON'T STOP NARUTO-KUN!"

Looking up at his lover he spoke in a husky voice while using his fingers once more to probe her vagina.

"Cum for me Shion-Chan, I want you to cum all over my face."

He soon went back to assaulting her pussy with his mouth going deeper enjoying the taste of her pussy. It seemed like forever until finally Shion couldn't hold it anymore and had her orgasm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The blonde priestess juices came on Naruto's face and he lapped up every bit of it and licked his lips before giving her his foxy like grin before replying.

"Yummy."

Shion couldn't help but giggle and used her finger to give a come here gesture to him which he happily crawled next to her before embracing each other and both gave one another a passionate kiss before breaking for air.

Naruto decided to ask his lover on what it was she wanted to try it out tonight in which she mentioned earlier.

"So what is it that you wanted to try out tonight with me Shion-Chan?"

Shion could only blush and smile nervously as what she wanted to do with Naruto tonight would be her first time and hoped that it would go well. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she calmly spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun what I wish to do with you tonight is something rather new and it's going to be a first time for me and I'm not sure you had done this to Hinata or the others yet."

The son of Minato and Kushina was curious about it and decided to ask.

"What is it that you want to do that involves us having sex Shion-Chan?"

Shion blushed a shade of red that would do Hinata proud and spoke in a slow and excited manner.

"What I want is…I want you to make two Shadow Clones of you."

"Why do you want that?"

The priestess of Demon Country didn't know how else to put her request to him so she decided to be blunt like him.

"I want you to make two clones because…I want you to fuck all three of my holes."

Naruto's eyes bugged out in surprised as he had never heard something like this before from Shion and he wondered what gave her this idea.

"S-S-Shion-Chan…W-What gave you that kind of idea?"

The blonde beauty couldn't help but blush even more and decided to cuddle next to her lover before replying.

"I got the idea from one of your godfather's books and I had fantasies about what it would be like, so I figured you could help me live it Naruto-Kun."

The young Hokage's face blush bright red when heard this and only one thought could go through his mind.

(Damn you Ero-Sennin you corrupted my wife!)

Somewhere in Konoha a certain super pervert sneezed, wondering if someone was talking about him. (Authors Note: Sorry I couldn't resist.)

Shion was getting a little worried about her husband's reaction and wanted to make sure he was all right.

"Naruto-Kun what's wrong?"

The blonde Uzumaki shook his head and saw the concerned look in his lover's eyes. Giving her an assuring smile he spoke gently to her.

"I'm okay Shion-Chan I was just surprised by what you wanted me to do with you tonight that's all. Are you sure you want to try that out though?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun but let us take it slowly since I am new at this."

Nodding to her he got up off the bed and formed the hand signs for his signature jutsu and called it out.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Two clones of Naruto appeared standing beside him who was naked as well. Naruto looked to Shion with a questioning look on how they should start this.

Understanding her lover's silent question she motioned for him to come over which he did. Standing next to him she began kissing him passionately while stroking his cock causing him to moan before breaking the kiss and spoke to him.

"Lie down on the bed for me Naruto-Kun."

Following his wife's instructions he laid calmly on the bed before she crawled next to him before she moved her legs over him, placing her hands on his well muscled chest with Naruto holding his arms up helping steadying her over him.

She then lowered herself onto his hard cock slowly taking it into her pussy until she was completely straddling her husband. Shion then gestured for one of the clones to come over while pointing to her ass.

The clone nodded walking over to his creator's wife standing behind her. He then took his manhood to and slowly entered into Shion's ass causing her to give off a small hiss of pain. Stopping from going further Naruto's clone wondered if she was going to change her mind about this before seeing her turning her head to him.

"I-I'm all right, please keep going."

Looking over to his creator for his opinion Naruto nodded silently to his clone for him to continue on Shion. Taking a deep breath the clone continued his insertion of his manhood into Shion's ass until it was fully in.

The blonde priestess shuddered from the new experience she was feeling as she had never done anything like this before in her life. She was taking calm deep breaths to help her relax more and then looked down at Naruto to see the concern in his eyes and smiled gently.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I can keep going just please be gentle with me."

"Okay Shion-Chan but please let me know when you want to stop all right?"

"I understand Naruto-Kun; now please call the other clone over to me."

Nodding to his lover he gestured for the last clone to make its way over to him. The second clone went over and stood in front of Shion with his cock in front of her face. Before starting the blonde Uzumaki looked to his lover for one final question.

"Are you ready to do this Shion-Chan?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun I am."

Nodding to his other clone, the Kage Bushin slowly stuck his manhood into Shion's mouth who began to suck on it in a slow and sensual pace. The other Kage Bushin that had its manhood in her ass started to thrust in slowly as not to hurt her and make sure she was comfortable with it to start.

Shion started to moan in pleasure as she slowly but surely was getting used to the new experience she was feeling from her lover and began to ride on top of his cock that was in her pussy. Naruto groaned in absolute bliss and began thrusting upwards slowly as to make sure she didn't choke from the blow job she was giving his clone.

After about a minute or so of Naruto and his clones began to pick up the speed, each of them thrusting their dick's in the blonde priestess who was in absolute bliss and delight of going through what she had fantasized with her lover. Naruto and his clones began to feel their orgasms approaching very soon after a couple of minutes and let his lover know that he was going to cum.

"SHION-CHAN, GET READY I'M GOING TO CUM HARD!"

Hearing her lover's voice Shion gave Naruto a slight pinch on his shoulder to let him know she had heard him and was getting ready for it. For what felt like an eternity when it was only a minute Naruto released his seed into her and his clones came as well all three letting out a cry of delight.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto came into his wife's pussy while his Kage Bushin shot their seeds in Shion's ass and her mouth, the blonde priestess letting off a muffled moan of pleasure. Soon the two clones burst into smoke after their orgasms leaving the two blondes alone.

Shion swallowed the cum in her mouth taking in deep breaths before collapsing on top of Naruto hugging him tightly from the intense love making they had performed. Both were breathing heavily and looked to each other with loving eyes and it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"So how was it Shion-Chan?"

"I will admit I was nervous about going through with it but I'm glad I was able to handle it. Thank you for giving me my fantasy Naruto-Kun."

"Anything for you and the rest of my hime's Shion-Chan."

Shion then gave Naruto an impish smile.

"Just please don't let Jiraiya-Sama find out about this."

"Believe me if Ero-Sennin knows what's good for him, he WON'T be putting any of this in his books since I beat the crap out of him before for spying on me, Hinata-Chan, and Koyuki-Chan."

The End

Author's Note

Well this it for the final chapter to Naruto's Desires and the first thing I want to do is say thank you to all the readers and writers who reviewed it and placed it in their favorites to the many stories on Fan Fiction Dot Net.

I'm sorry for not updating as much as real life is a total pain in the ass and I've been going through a lot of stress lately. I'm honestly hoping that things will turn around for the better soon as I need some good karma.

Anyway I am going to try and get to work on my Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover, along with a couple of other story ideas that have been running around in my head. Plus there is a challenge I'm going to try and I hope to do well on it.

And now I am going to rant a bit on the Naruto manga, and I for one am not happy with what's been going on. Seriously why does Kishimoto have to come up some of the most stupid ideas ever? For one thing he made Hashirama Senju the First Hokage acting like a complete idiot and this is one of the founders of Konohagakure. Maybe if he stopped making the Uchiha clan all godlike and did some better character development with not only the Senju, but the Hyuga and the other clans of Konoha then I wouldn't label him as a moron.

Not only that but he go's making Sasuke's gay ass look good while Naruto, who is supposed to be the main character, look like a jackass! Then the latest chapter in the manga Obito is all of a sudden feeling horrible and is going to be a good guy? Really Kishimoto stop trying to make us feel sympathy for every villain in the series as Obito doesn't even deserve it after all the bullshit he pulled. Same with Sasuke since that bastard better not get off scot free with what he's done!

Yes I am still pissed that Kishimoto hasn't done anything about Anko and Kabuto, along with Tenzo. I'm even more pissed off that both of Ino and Shikamaru's fathers were killed off along with Neji, Ao, and Mabui. I hope that Inochi, Shikaku, Neji, Jiraiya, and those who were killed during the war will be brought back to life, and once again if Kishimoto kills off Anko or anyone else I care for I will so kick his ass and curse him to his very grave.

And I wish to once again share some Naruto pairings and this time it will be from the ones I am neutral with. As you all have noticed I updated on some other pairings along with my rant but enough for here are the pairing I am neutral with.

Naruto/Ten-Ten

To be honest I don't know why people pair Naruto with her as I don't know what would make them click together to make them a couple. Don't get me wrong it's not a bad pairing but I do like Neji/Ten-Ten pairings better but that's just me. The only time I don't like Naruto and Ten-Ten pairings is with Ten-Ten falling in love with Naruto for no reason at all or because he has some incredible rare weapon. Another thing is I would like to see Ten-Ten developed better as a character since Kishimoto never does that with anyone in Naruto since he makes too many damn characters.

Hell if anything Ten-Ten would make an excellent medical ninja and it would have been nice to see what kind of nature affinity she possessed in the series along with the other characters of Naruto. I read about that lame ass episode in Naruto Shippuden which was episode 237. Come on now if Sakura and Ino who happen to have been the weakest kunoichi in the beginning of the series can do medical jutsu than so could Ten-Ten but then again since she wasn't an Uchiha fan-girl Kishimoto had to be a douchebag. All in all I like to see on what would make this pairing work in fan fiction.

Naruto/Temari

I will be honest as I don't like Temari too much because of how she was in the beginning and she was a total self-absorbed bitch. Especially after what she did to Ten-Ten and her attitude rubbed me off the wrong way but then again after learning of what her father done to her brother Gaara I guess I can see on why she acted the way she did though she is rather arrogant at times. I could say it was because she had Gaara around since no one could touch him or her for that matter but she has shown to be a badass kunoichi in the series so I can't complain.

And while I like Shikamaru/Temari pairings I will on a few occasions read ones like this because Temari is thankful to Naruto for helping Gaara when he was once a heartless killer and understood what he went through since both of are Jinchuriki.

Naruto/Yugao

Here we have another character that I wished was developed more in the Naruto series since she had lost her lover during the Chunin Exams. I will be honest I wish that Baki was killed for what he did to Hayate or Kishimoto could have at least giving her some closure and more screen time in both the manga and anime. I mean come even Naruto could have helped her out somehow if there was a chapter on her about to kill Baki or something in the series. But I'm getting off topic.

Reason I feel neutral about this pairing is because I do like reading Yugao/Hayate pairings and I wish he wasn't killed off so soon in the series. But I often wonder what would make this kind of pairing work and why people do it? I guess in a way Naruto's personality would help bring life back to Yugao after losing someone close to her. While it is true she is a couple years older than Naruto he is now considered an adult after earning his Hitai-ate since he can kill for the village. This also includes him being able to indulge in adult enjoyments such as alcohol, gambling, smoking, and even sexual pleasure. It doesn't hurt that Yugao is very beautiful and she deserves some happiness be it from Hayate or even Naruto.

And now for the next person I am neutral toward about pairing with Naruto and there will be two other characters I will mention next time.

Naruto/Kurenai

I will not lie Kurenai is one of the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha besides Anko, Shizune, Yugao, Hinata, and Hana. Though to be honest I do like seeing her being paired with either Asuma or Kakashi but I do wonder on why people do pair Naruto with her?

Maybe it is because Naruto helped Hinata during the Chunin Exams in giving her confidence against Neji and she must have been impressed her in some way. In all honesty I don't know but I guess maybe Naruto has a certain charm with people when he meets them. Once in a great while I'll try and find some pairings with Naruto and Kurenai, but I do love harems.

Well once more I wish to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and favored it. As for the idea of Naruto using his Kage Bushin with Shion this was tough to write as I have never wrote something like this before so I hope it was to everyone's liking. If not then oh well.

Till next time everyone.


End file.
